Many different wall construction techniques have been devised to date in order to avoid the use of heavy solid building blocks of concrete and the like, a typical construction being one in which initially-hollow units similar to blocks are made up of relatively thin rectangular panels or so-called "skins" arranged in spaced parallel vertical relationship and laterally in register, interconnected preferably by concealed fasteners. Units of this type can be used like blocks in overlapping courses or tiers on a horizontal foundation and built up to the desired wall formation, being either used as a cavity-type wall or as a form assembly into which concrete or other material may be poured, usually being poured progressively as the wall units are placed in position.
Examples of such wall constructions can be found in numerous prior patent specifications, such as that of U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,520 of Jack Maschhoff which shows constructions aimed generally at achieving some of the principal benefits of using these methods by comparison with the use of solid blocks. However, the Maschhoff features leave room for considerable improvements in certain respects, particularly so far as the interconnecting means or concealed fasteners are concerned.
My present invention has been devised to overcome or alleviate the disadvantages and shortcomings associated with the building of walls by methods and means as set out above, and it has for its principal object the provision of a novel system for building a wall of the type described using concealed fastening clips of such improved nature that firm and accurate location of components may be achieved with maximum simplicity.
The invention further aims to provide a total system of method and components which will be more effective than hitherto in providing either a cavity-type wall or a filled wall, but which lends itself most readily to use as a concrete/foam, sacrificed form work constructions system. The invention has a further object to provide such a system in which the hollow units are assembled and erected in groups skin to standard blocks, and they are then filled with concrete, steel reinforcing being placed during erection if required, while plumbing and electrical services can be similarly introduced before pouring, the invention being designed so that fire retarding polyurethane foam could be used as the filler in some cases, such as in home construction walls.
Another object of the invention is to provide a wall construction system of the character described which enables a selected wall finish to be achieved, either by finishing the erected walls in the desired covering or by using pre-rendered panels. For example, in up-market situations, stone veneers maybe pre-fixed to the panels to give the appearance of a stone-like block.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a novel form of concealed clip for use with the structures described above, such clip being made relatively easily and inexpensively, being simple to affix, extremely secure and effective in operation, and acting to reduce substantially the number of components previously considered necessary to effect concealed fixing.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be hereinafter apparent, particularly those applying to the generally application of system of this type, such as transportability of components, and ease and speed of erection using unskilled labour with competent supervision. Such a system also will be found very cost effective, while having unlimited application in relation to low rise up to high rise constructions, and external and internal walls can be assembled ready for final finishes or coverings with minimum surface preparation.
While the initial objects of the invention have been in relation to the building of walls having spaced skins as aforementioned, another object is to use similar principles in attaching a cladding sheet to a wall structure, whether the latter be an existing wall of known type or one having spaced skins according to the present invention.